Silver
by Youko Lapri
Summary: Rating may change. A girl with siver eyes and wierd powers is now in Japan. How will Toya react?
1. No Future in the Past

Youko Lapri: Hi! This is my first fic, so please, be nice! I really want to do this right.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. The only characters I own are Silver (Andre Trebond), Lapriara, Chira, Kayro and Druid Key: S=Andre/Silver B=Botan KK=Kuwabara K=Kurama Ko=Koenma L=Lapriara YU=Yusuke Y=Yukina H=Hiei C=Chira T=Toya Ka=Kayro D=Druit T=Toya I think that's every one. On with the story!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Andre Trebond (known to her friends as Andy) was your average 14 year old, tom boy, American girl. She had copper brown curls that went just past her waist with blue bangs usually found in a pony tail. Her bangs were just short enough to miss the tie, so they fell into her face. She had deep, brown-green eyes with gold-amber flecks. Her skin was rather fair and didn't tan easily. She was of mither wait, not extremely thin, but not chubby either. She loved to read and write and always carried a backpack with notebooks and pencils. It even carried her scetches. She didn't have a boyfriend and stayed away from people whenever possible.  
  
Andre had just gotten home and layed down on her bed. Her brother and parents were at a meeting. Her brother had gotten in trouble again.  
  
S: 'Oh my! I shouldn't have had that pop. I thought it smelled funny.'  
  
She closed her eyes and felt herself drifting from her body. In her not- quite-self, she drifted out of her house. Once there she stopped and looked around.  
  
A:"Ooookaaaay. This is freaky! What's that sound?"  
  
There was a wizzing sound and she nearly got run over by a blue haired girl on an oar (Botan! Yeah! ^-^).  
  
B: "Oh my! Sorry I'm late! We weren't expecting you today!"  
  
S: "Wait a minuet! Am... I'm deat aren't I?"  
  
B: "BINGO! I'm botan and I'm hear to take you to the Reikai!"  
  
S:*sigh* "Alright. Let's go."  
  
They took off, both on the oar. Finaqlly they got to the Reikai. Andy blinked. It was so BIG! There were ogers running back and forth with papers and books. Botan led Andy to a reception room.  
  
B: "This si Koenma, Andy."  
  
Andy saw a little toddler stamping papers and resisted the urge to laugh. At the sound of his name, Koenma looked up.  
  
Ko: "Ah, Botan, good. I need to talk to you about Andy... alone."  
  
They walked away. Andy amused herself by watching ogers rush back and forth. Finally, Koenma and Botan came out.  
  
S: "How did I die?"  
  
After being told that she was poisened, Andy got more shocks.  
  
Ko: "Andy, I'm allowing you back to the Ningenkai. You willhave powers to heal and a few others. Your family is dead now though. You will be adopted and taken to Japan. From there, who knows what will happen."  
  
S: 'That was two years ago.'  
  
A girl with silver eyes spat in the snow.  
  
S: 'Now I'm Silver, I have no family and live on the streets of Japan. Isn't life wonderful?'  
  
Youko Lapri: So? What do you think? Please R&R!! 


	2. Fighter to the End

Youko Lapri: Ja ne to yuki san1 for reviewing my story! ^-^ And, according to your request, I will no longer abbreviate the names. Now, for chapter 2!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, the only things I own in this story is Lapriara, Chira, Druid, Andre/Silver, and Kayro.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Silver shivered as a blast of icy wind swept up the alley and pulled her ragged blanket tighter around her shoulders.  
  
Silver: 'Now I remember why I hate winter. Its so darn COLD!!'  
  
After almost 2 years of living on the streets of Tokyo, Silver was cold, hungry, angry, overworked and tired. As she sat in the snow, she contemplated eating some of the paper from her note books. She still had her back pack. To get food, she had been healing little kids with deadly fevers, poisons, or other deadly cuts and stuff they had. She would extract the object, make it into a powder and then put it into a vial. If it was a cut or broken bone, she normaly transferred it to her own body and allowed her newly awakened demon blood fix it. The children loved her, and the adults didn't mind what she did so long as they got their child back.  
As she pondered her options, a gang of 6 boys tromped in to the alley way. They interupted her thoughts by kicking her hard in the ribs.  
  
Leader: "Get out! Tis is our alley."  
  
Silver turned her unnerving gaze on him. He shuddered, but stood his ground.  
  
Silver: 'Baka' "I will leave when I wish. Until then, I suggest you leave."  
  
She looked down again and half lowered her eyes. Then a hand was placed on her shoulder.  
  
Leader: "I think, that we need to teach you a lesson." Silver: * smirking* "No, you will learn the lesson today."  
  
He grabbed the front of Silver's shirt and pulled her up. As the blanket fell away, it revealed her dirty flare jeans and loose green t- shirt.  
  
Silver: "Too bad you caught me on a bad day. I don't feel like being MERCIFUL!!!"  
  
With a shout, Silver kicked him in the stomache, dropped and rolled. The leader clutched his stomache and plunged into darkness (unconciousness). As she reached her back pack, a large, black blur jumped into the oncoming fight. Silver picked up her staff and tripped the boy seeking to kill the black object. He fell and became unconsious. Outside the alley, Yusuke and Kazuma heard the ruckus. As they neared the alley, the 4 remaining boys stumbled out.  
  
Boy 1: "Let's get outta here!" Boy 2: "LOOK!! Its Urameshi and Kuwabara! RUN!!!"  
  
The boys ran/stumbled the other way.  
  
Yusuke: "What was that about?" Kazuma: "Don't know. Let's find out."  
  
They jogged into the alley and saw Silver huddled back in her blanket. Next to her is a large black dog with a deep blue star on his forehead. Yusuke cautiously approached and nudged her with his foot.  
  
Silver: * sigh* "Alright, alright! Jeeze! I'm moving. I don't wanna fight anymore."  
  
She stood up, grabbed her things, and turned around.  
  
Silver: * gasp* "You're... you're hurt!!"  
  
Yusuke had 4 cuts across his face. Silver took out her belt knife and cut her hand.  
  
Yusuke/Kazuma: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!"  
  
Silver dipped her fingers in her thick silver blood and approached Yusuke.  
  
Silver: "Healing you. Hold still."  
  
Silver covered the cuts with her blood and then bowed her head.  
  
Silver: "Ashia!"  
  
There is a flash of purple light and Yusuke's cuts disappear. Silver keeps her head down.  
  
Yusuke: "Wow! They're gone!" Kazuma: "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
Silver looks up and smiles.  
  
Silver: "I'm fine..."  
  
Kazuma and Yusuke take a step back in horror...  
  
Youko Lapri: Du-du-dun! What's with Silver? Find out in the next chapter. Chira: Where's Hiei? Youko Lapri: He's coming in the next chapter, don't worry. Chira: I want HIEI!! (holds a smaller and different version of Dragon of the Darkness Flame and starts to chase Youko Lapri around the room) Youko Lapri: YYAAHHGG!! Quick! R&R so I can write the next chapter. AAAAAHHHHH!!! 


	3. Curse of the Unknown

Youko Lapri: Again, thank you to yuki san1.  
  
Silver: Let's just get on with this.  
  
Youko Lapri: Right, disclaimer please.  
  
Disclaimer: (I hate my job) Okay. She doesn't own anything except the characters in the fore-mentioned chapters. Can I go to sleep now?  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter 3: Curse of the Unknown  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke stared. Where the cuts had been on Yusuke, they were now on Silver. Kuwabara was the first to break the silence.  
  
Kazuma: What the hell is this?  
  
Silver: #chuckle# I transferred his cuts to me.  
  
As she said that, the cuts healed up fully and there was no sign they had been there. Silver stood up and turned into the mist. When she had half way disappeared, she paused.  
  
Silver: If you ever need anything, Just come down here and ask for Silver.  
  
With that, she disappeared completely. Unknown to the people down below, two figures had watched the whole thing. Kurama and Hiei.  
  
Kurama: 'That is an odd girl.'  
  
Hiei: 'Hn. We'd better watch out for her. According to my jagan, she would have said 'You're Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara.' She knows to much.'  
  
With that, the two demons also disappeared.  
  
4 months later...  
  
Yusuke lay in bed with a fever of 104 degrees. Yukina had tried to heal him, but she said she couldn't do it without help. That is why, on a Monday afternoon, Keiko was at the doctor asking if he could do anything.  
  
Doctor: I'm sorry, Ms. Yukimora, but there is nothing I can do. I believe there is someone who can help though, if you believe in hope and myths. There is a girl who goes by the name of Silver. If anyone can heal him, its her.  
  
Keiko: OH! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!  
  
Keiko ran out into the street where Kuwabara was waiting.  
  
Kazuma: Well? What'd he say?  
  
Keiko: He said that if we find a girl named Silver, she can help him!  
  
Kazuma: Silver, hm? Hey! I know where to find her!! Come on!  
  
Kuwabara grabbed her wrist and started to pull her along to the alley way. As they went further, the buildings seemed to lean in and there were many people watching them. A group of solomn, healthy, yet ragged children ran to a house with only a blanket for a door.  
  
Child 1: Is she gonna be okay?  
  
Child 2: Don't worry, Thilver will take car ofth her. Thee fixthesth every one!  
  
Kuwabara and Keiko walked over to the door and looked inside. There stood silver with her hands over a girl's body. The girl looked pale and was lying down on a board. Slowley a poder flowd from the girl's mouth into Silver's hand. The girl opened her eyes and sat up. Ther was a happy shout from the childeren, and they grabbed their friend and pulled her outside to play.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Lapri: There, happy Chira?  
  
Chira: ^-^ Very.  
  
Lapri: Whatever. Please people, R&R! 


	4. The Curse

Youko Lapri: #sweatdrop# Hi. Sorry I took so long to update. As promised here is the fourth chapter of Silver.  
  
Disclaimer: Final time, she doesn't own anything except the fore mentioned characters.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Chapter 4: The Curse  
  
As Silver finished putting her stuff away, Kuwabara snapped out of his daze and got her attention.  
  
Kazuma: Silver?  
  
Silver's head snapped up.  
  
Silver: Kuwabara!  
  
Kazuma: Yeah, um, Urameshi's sick and...  
  
Keiko: PLEASE!! You have to help him!  
  
Silver turned her gaze to Keiko.  
  
Silver: Lead me to him.  
  
At Yusuke's house, Yusuke was lying on a pallet in a deep coma. Botan and Kurama were standing worriedly by the wall while Hiei sat moodily in the corner, Silver glanced at Yusuke's body and started issuing out orders.  
  
Silver: Botan, get me some hot water, Kurama, a clean cloth and cotton swabs, Kuwabara, get Yukina, and Hiei, make sure that no one gets in. And don't glare at me like that, I know full well she's your sister and what you think of Kuwabara. Well? What are you waiting for? MOVE!!  
  
Kazuma: Yukina!  
  
As Kuwabara skipped out singing Yukina's name, everyone except Hiei started bustling about. Hiei just stared/glared at Silver. After everyone had gotten their assigned things, Silver started ushering people out. Just then, Kuwabara returned with Yukina. She started to help Silver.  
  
Silver/Yukina: OUT!! NOW!!  
  
Silver shut the door on an astonished Hiei's face.  
  
Silver: Finally. Now, to work.  
  
2 hours later:  
  
The door slowly opened and out came a tired looking Yukina. Kuwabara rushed forward and caught her as she fell. She smiled weakly.  
  
Yukina: He'll be fine. He should be waking up soon. You should go see him, Keiko.  
  
Keiko rushed in. Yusuke was still lying on the bet with Silver holding her hands over him. As Keiko came in, Silver stepped back. She crumpled to the floor and fell into darkness. Yusuke opened his eyes and sat up. Keiko flung herself at him as he sat up. She started to cry.  
  
Keiko: I was so worried! But you're okay! You're really okay!  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, I'm fine, but I won't be if you keep choking me!  
  
Keiko let go and stepped back. Hiei and Kurama suddenly ran int.  
  
Kurama: What was that energy?!  
  
Hiei stared at Silver's body in the corner of the room.  
  
Hiei: It's her... //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Lapri: Yeah! Done. Find out what energy Silver has released in the next chapter. And please R&R 


	5. Power

Youko Lapri: And now, the moment you've been waiting for, what's wrong with Silver?  
  
Chira: Yeah, yeah, hurry up already. Lapriara and I come in on this chapter!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter 5: Power  
  
Silver had a shield up. It made a bubble 3 feet around her in all directions. She was still unconscious, so her power had made a protection for her. Just as they figured out what had happened, Botan came zooming in.  
  
Botan: @_@ That took a TREMENOUS amount of power! Even Shizuru could feel it!  
  
(AN: #trying to make her eyes as big as Botan's# @_@... Owie! That hurts.)  
  
Kuwabara stepped cautiously forward. Grabbing a ruler, he prodded the shield. The stick exploded. Kuwabara blinked twice then fell over anime style. The door bell rang.  
  
Keiko: Um, I'll get it.  
  
Keiko opened the door and two girls took a step in. One was tall, had long red hair, blue eyes and a star shaped scar on her right cheek. She was wearing a dark blue kimono with silver lining. The other was shorter than Hiei, had on a black fighting outfit. She had long black hair, orange eyes and a black bladed knife on her belt. Kurama stepped towards the red head and put his arm around her waist.  
  
Red head: Hello, Kurama. So what was the energy blast?  
  
Kurama: It was a girl we got to heal Yusuke. She fainted. Would you like to take a look at her, Lapriara?  
  
Lapriara: No thanks. I'd rather see how Yusuke is.  
  
They moved to the room where Yusuke was just starting to get up. Meanwhile, Hiei nodded at the black haired girl, and both, with the speed of lightning, moved to the corner where they proceeded to talk in low whispers.  
  
Hiei: What took you so long, Chira?  
  
Chira: Gomen, I couldn't get Lapriara to move fast enough.  
  
Hiei: Hn, did you have to wait for her?  
  
Chira: Yes.  
  
They continued to talk as the door bell rang again. This time, Kuwabara opened it. Just as he was about to turn the knob, a gust of icy wind blew it open and blew Kuwabara into a wall. Kuwabara groaned as he stood up again.  
  
Hiei/Chira: Hn, darn, you missed.  
  
Voice: Gomen, missed wha'?  
  
In stepped 3 people. One had a mop of red hair and two horns. He had his arm around a girl with black hair and eyes. The third had silvery hair with blue bangs and black eyes.  
  
Lapriara: You missed a lot. Hello Jin, Toya, Kero. What part do you want to know? \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Lapri: Well? R&R please so I can get the next chapter up! 


	6. Toya and Toguro

Yoko Lapri: ^-^U Well, after a lot of writer's block and annoyance. (Writers' block is in a chair tied up with a gag in its mouth) I now have the 6th chapter written.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////// Chapter 6: Toya and Toguro  
  
Jin laughed.  
  
Jin: Well, how abou' startin' at the beginin'. I'm sure we would like to ken it all!  
  
Kero: Yes, please tell us everything, but start with that huge energy reading. What do you think, Toya? Toya?  
  
Toya had gone into the room where Silver was. As he watched her, she came to. She opened her eyes and her shield went down. She saw Toya and screamed.  
  
Silver: AAAAAAAHHH! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!! TOGURO WILL KILL ME!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
She jumped up and flipped out the window. Once there, she propelled her energy at the ground and flew away.  
  
Toya: It's her. She's back! And she still thinks that Toguro will kill her if she sees me.  
  
Chira: What's he blathering about?  
  
Jin: That girl. Where'dgya find her?  
  
Yusuke: In an alley way why?  
  
Jin: What's her name?  
  
Kazuma: Silver, why?  
  
Jin: GET THA' GIRL!!!  
  
They took off after her, Jin and Kero following by air, while everyone else ran.  
  
Toya: She's going to get away! We have to move faster!!  
  
Hiei/Chira: Done.  
  
The two sped up, matching each other for speed. Silver saw this and stopped suddenly.  
  
Silver: He'll kill me! Go away! Thunder of Ice!  
  
She sent two blasts towards them. They dodged, but where the blasts hit, it froze solid. Having to stop had allowed the rest of the group to get closer. Kero and Jin almost caught her, but she saw them coming.  
  
Silver: Wind Tunnel!  
  
Her attack upset the wind and threw both Jin and Kero off balance. Jin had to stop to put the wind back into place. They still followed, so Silver started to get angry.  
  
Silver: You want me? Come get me! Follow, if you dare.  
  
Silver sped at a break-neck speed into a forest/marsh/swamp. Jin and Kero dodged trees as Toya, who was now in the lead because the marsh/swamp had slowed down Hiei and Chira, froze the ground and ran on solid earth.  
  
Silver: 'Fire and Rain! Don't these guys know when to quit? Where to go. the old battle arena! Once there, I stand a chance in a fight.'  
  
She sped up and flew to a battle arena hidden deep within the forest. It was a ruin of its former glory. The only things still in tact were a few bleachers and the battle ring. She set down on the ring and waited. Everyone else came rushing in.  
  
Silver: Welcome to the Ice Battle Arena. Only fighters with ice attacks are allowed to fight. The energy which enforces that still holds in this old ruin. Toya, since you are the only one with ice attacks, you must fight me.  
  
She glared at him.  
  
Silver: 'If I can beat him in a fight, maybe Toguro won't come after my anymore.'  
  
Toya: Silver, please. Toguro is dead.  
  
Silver: LIAR! Come fight me!  
  
Toya: If that's the only way to make you understand, then fine!  
  
Toya jumped up on the ring.  
  
Toya: 'I don't want to do this, but if I beat her, then she'll have to see that I'm telling the truth.'  
  
Silver closed her eyes and lifted about a foot above the ring.  
  
Toya: Shards of Winter!  
  
The shards came rushing at her. Just as they were about to hit, Silver opened her eyes.  
  
Silver: Wind and Ice!  
  
The shards stopped, reversed direction, and flew at Toya.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Lapri: Not a happy time, huh, Silver?  
  
Silver: *crying* No! Why'd Toguro have to do that?  
  
Lapri: You're probably wondering how Toguro fits into all of this. All will be explained in the next chapter, but first, R&R!! 


End file.
